


Stubborn

by Bustle



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2019, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bustle/pseuds/Bustle
Summary: Chrobin Week 2019, Day 5 - MemoriesChrom had developed a stubborn fascination with the idea of creating good memories for Robin.





	Stubborn

“Let’s go back to the sea,” Chrom said one day, out of the blue. 

They were lazing in bed in the early morning. Robin was not yet fully awake and she processed his words drowsily as she dozed against him. His hand smoothed down her hip and up her side again.

“Wanting to see me in one of those suits again, eh?” she laughed, nuzzling his neck.

“No! Well, not only that,” he amended. “Think about it. Just us and the kids.”

Chrom had developed a stubborn fascination with the idea of creating good memories for Robin. Between their first and second campaigns against Plegia with the war against Valm between, she’d few enough memories that weren’t set against a backdrop of war.

When he saw how happy she was to be splashing around on the beach, even in between fighting enemies like always, his heart had broken a little bit as he’d realized how little she had seen of peace and relaxation. After Grima's defeat and her eventual return he’d become more determined than ever to create happy memories for her. She said that he'd already given her an endless supply, but surely she could always use a few more. 

Robin lay nestled against his side and drew her leg up his calf, staring at his profile.

“You don’t have to try so hard, you know,” she said with a smile in her voice. “Of course I appreciate the gestures but I don’t _need_ them to feel cherished, Chrom.”

Chrom shifted at that, sitting up as he frowned. He took her hand in his and shifted his gaze down at their entwined fingers as he visibly struggled with his words.

“I want to, though,” he said, squeezing her hand for emphasis. “I want to give you so much more. I still want to be allowed to spoil you occasionally.”

Robin’s smile turned impossibly gentle as she was overcome with love for her husband, so grateful that he saw her the way he did. He always saw the best in her and wanted the best for her and she could only strive to make sure she made him feel the same way. Even after years together, his simple drive to make her happy always brought warmth bubbling up in her chest. It filled her with determination to be worthy of that ardor, to return it in full.

She sat up as well, straddling Chrom’s lap while she nudged her forehead against his. She held his hand in both of hers and stroked his palm, moved his fingers around in idle affection.

“Remember how I said being with you like this makes for happy memories? That's all I meant,” Robin wiggled in his lap, giggling as he used his free arm to draw her closer. “So the special effort is lovely, just don't stress too much about it. For my sake.”

Chrom hummed in response and they ignored the morning breath they breathed into each other’s faces to plant dozens of small kisses. After a few long moments he finally drew back enough to look her in the face again.

“Point taken,” he said. “But wouldn’t the beach be _nice?”_

Robin finally gave in, and laughed, and said yes. The beach would be very nice indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was mostly inspired by really wanting to try to capture even a fraction of the tender air of [My Lady's House by Iron & Wine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMLev64NbcQ) which is one of the loveliest songs I know.
> 
> I particularly like that song as a pairing song for the lines about no hands being as gentle or firm as they'd like to be, and being unable to live up to idealized versions of ourselves, but being so glad that the person you love sees you the way they do in spite of your flaws. While I only got around to touching on those sentiments lightly, it's something I love thinking about with Chrobin on both ends.
> 
> The rest of the fic was just built on how cute it is that Chrom spends the beach DLC trying so hard to make it a good experience for Robin, and thinking that he probably comes away wanting to keep intentionally making nice memories together.


End file.
